Someone Who Cares
by Pride Makara
Summary: B's feeling down, lost in thought all day and hasn't come out of his room. L notices and comes to see him. I'm no good at summaries. :/ In B's POV, just fluffy sweetness. :3 I don't own Death Note.


_**A/N: Just a oneshot, been playing in my head today. :3**_

_**Spoilers for L's real name.**_

_**And I suppose it's AU, L and B are about 14.**_

_**Hope you enjoy~.**_

_**Someone Who Cares**_

The world is a cruel unforgiving place, there's barely anything here. As I sit here, sucking the sticky substance off my fingers, I come to the realization... No one would care if I left or died, no one cared for A.

Ah, A... My dear poor friend... How I miss you so. You always picked me up when I was down, how many times have I told myself I wouldn't miss you? I saw your life span ticking down and lied to myself many times. The truth is I miss you dearly, you were my best friend... What I wouldn't do to have you back.

**Knock... Knock...**

"B..?"

I didn't have to turn around to know who it was, "Yes Lawli?"

"What are you doing? You haven't come out of your room all day.."

"I know..."

"well..? What are you doing?"

I sigh and turn to see Lawliet, he's staring at me, with those panda like eyes.

"Just sitting here."

He lowers his head and walks in, closing the door behind him.

"You look sad."

He mumbles. Ah, Lawli always could see through me, just like he can see through everybody else. He walks up to me, stopping just three feet away, close enough for me to smell his sugar sweet breath. If I wanted to, I could reach out and grab him, ravish his pale, beautiful body... Ah-Ah, no naughty thoughts now Beyond.

"Are you sad B?"

I give Lawli a sad smile and shake my head.

"No... Just been lost in thought all day."

"What have you been thinking about?"

Isn't he curious today? That was a statement, more than a question.

"About things.."

Lawli nods, at least no more questions. He walks over and sits on my bed, in his odd way. I barely let it register, how much I act and look like him. To tell you the truth, I don't want to be L, no matter how much it seems like, from my appearance. No, I want to be better than L, I want to beat him, but at the moment... I don't care for it, all I really want is a hug and someone to tell me they care. I will never say that out loud though.

"Is something wrong Beyond? You're oddly quiet today."

I sigh again, "No Lawli... Just... I don't feel like talking about it."

He stares at me, watching my face. He motions me to come sit down, I follow his silent order and sit next to him, copying the way he sits. We sit there quietly, watching the other for any sign of movement. Slowly I close my eyes, there's the small tugging feeling in my heart. I really just want a hug, a friend, someone to just tell me they care, just to make everything feel alright...

I hear Lawli sigh, having him here at the moment, brings comfort, it's small, but it's still there. I wrap my arms around my knees and bury my head in them, I know nobody can truly love me, I doubt anyone could care. I'm just an orphan, who everybody calls a freak or a creep, which ever you prefer.

"B?"

"Yes L?"

I listen to his movement, I could feel him shifting on the bed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I want to tell him no, I want to tell him, I wish I died instead of A, that I didn't have these stupid eyes or I just want someone to love and care for me.

"B..?"

I look at him through my bangs, he's giving me a concerned look, slowly he reaches out and wipes some tears away that I didn't even know were there. He slowly wraps his arms around me and pulls me into an embrace, my eyes widen.

"L, w-what are y-"

"Shh, just be quiet for a moment..."

I comply and shut my mouth, enjoying the warmth of another. Tears brim the rims of my eyes, as I return the hug, not much later a sob escapes my lips. Lawli rubs my back and lets me cry on his shoulder. We stay like that for awhile, L hugging me and rubbing my back, I crying while hugging back.

"Are you okay now... B?"

I pull away and nod.

"Thank you Lawli..."

"It's quite alright, now... Can you tell me what's wrong?"

I look down and sigh, Lawliet waits patiently. Finally I look at him.

"I was just thinking of A and if anyone would care, if I died or went missing..."

L stares at me for a moment, then leans forward and kisses me softly on the lips, my eyes widen. He pulls away and whispers, "I would care B..."

He then kisses me again, this time I kiss back. We continue till the need to breathe interrupts, we both look at each other, panting lightly.

"I love you Beyond."

"I love you too... Lawliet."

I smile as he leans forward to give me another kiss. I never thought anyone could love a freak like me, nor did I think they could care. I hope nothing ever gets between my Lawli and I.

_**A/N: I truly hope you like it.**_

_**Please leave a review and I hope you all have a good day. (:**_


End file.
